Our dreams
by MOErus Power x3
Summary: Esta es una divertida recopilación de los sueños de las integrantes de este grupo: CAP1 huyendo a...¿los vestuarios? CAP2 vamos a ver inazuma eleven the ogre! CAP3 la carrera decisiva /PASEN Y RIANSE UN RATO!
1. Huyendo¿hacia los vestuarios?

Our dreams:

Esta es una recopilación de los sueños que hemos tenido sobre la serie inazuma eleven … os los contamos para que paséis un rato divertido ^^.

1. Huyendo … ¿hacia el vestuario?

Ran: este es un sueño que tuve yo …

Ryuusei: y se despertó babeando ¬¬

Ran: ahh … eh!mentira!

Ryuusei: tuvimos que cambiar tus sábanas …

Ran: vale … bueno, que, como es un sueño mío, apareceremos en él (casi todo el tiempo) mis amigas y yo. Pero que esta historia la ponemos ahí porque es divertida y porque el final es muuuuy agradable

Ryuusei: síííííííí… (babeando)

Ran: eh, no des a entender nada, idiota

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, pertenece a level-5, si nos perteneciera no existirían fuburra y natsumi-baka, y atsuya y hiroto kira seguirían vivos. Y la serie sería 99% yaoi

Cinco chicas caminaban por el instituto mientras hablaban sobre a qué chicos de inazuma eleven se parecían. Esas chicas eran: Ran, una chica con cabello largo, rubio y bastante presumida; Ryuusei, una chica demasiado entusiasta para tener 15 años (a quién estoy describiendo?¬¬) y si no dice "minna, isshou ni, sakka yarou ze!" al menos 20 veces al día no se queda tranquila; Yukiko, una chica que se enfada muy fácilmente y que es muy chillona (como un pokémon), pero con buen corazón; Ruka, una chica que se considera emo (según un test) y que es un poco callada; y, por último, Sakura, otra entusiasta (porque el mundo necesita tantos entusiastas?) que no para ni para dormir ¬¬.

Por donde iba, estas cinco amigas iban hablando de a quién se parecía cada una de ellas de entre los personajes de inazuma…

- Ran y Yukiko: Ryuusei es endou!

- Ryuusei: eso ya lo sabía, idiotas!

- Sakura y Ruka: por que es endou?

- Ran y Yukiko: ya vereis…di tu frase!

- Ryuusei: ejem… MINNA, ISSHOU NI, SAKKA YAROU ZE!^^

- Yukiko: me van a explotar los oídos…

- Ran: veis? Es otro endou.

- Sakura: y las demás?

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: Ran es aphrodi!

- Sakura y Ruka: por que?

(ran de repente se echa el cabello a un lado - sin escuchar lo que decían - mientras su otra mano descansa en la cintura)

(todas la miran ~~)

- Ran: que?¬¬

- Ryuusei: bueno, sigamos… Ruka es fácil de identificar también.

- Yukiko: si, serias kazemaru.

- Ruka: vale ^^ (su personaje favorito)

- Sakura: y yo? Y yo? Y yo? Venga… quién soy yo?

- Ryuusei y Yukiko: quieres saberlo?

- Sakura (entusiasmada es decir poco): SIIIIIIIIIIIII PORFAA**

- Ryuusei: está claro…eres mi nieto!^^

- Sakura (con una cara sin entender nada): de que nieto me estás hablando?

- Ran: si hasta yo lo sé (por aquel entonces no veia mucho inazuma)…

- Yukiko: mema, el nieto de endou, kanon!

- Sakura: ahhh… y me parezco a ese?… (cara de tristeza y de que queria ser suzuno)

(Ryuusei le enseña una imagen por el móvil y…)

- Sakura: vale, me gusta, soy kanon!^^

(Ryuusei y Sakura se quedan mirándose como si supieran lo que pensaba la otra)

- Sakura: ABUELOOO!^^

- Ryuusei: MI QUERIDO NIETO!^^

(y se abrazan amigablemente mientras que a Yukiko, Ran y Ruka se le caen las típicas gotitas anime por la cabeza)

- Ran: bueno, ahora toca el turno de Yukiko

- Yukiko: yo no me parezco a nadie en especial de inazuma…

- Ryuusei y Ran: pues claro que sí, eres…someoka!

- Yukiko: como?ni de coña soy ese gorila horripilante!

- Sakura y Ruka: ohhh…cierto…se parece a él!

- Yukiko: Ryuusei! Ran! Memas!

- Ryuusei y Ran: SOCORRROOOOOO! AYUDAAAAA! AHHHHHHH! (y salen corriendo)

- Yukiko: ESPERAD IDIOTAS! VENID AQUÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!

- Sakura: tampoco te pongas así, Yukiko…

- Ruka: siempre igual… mira cómo corren…

Media hora más tarde…

- Ran: dónde nos escondemos?

- Ryuusei: donde sea… corre, ahí viene!

- Ran: (ve una puerta cercana, la abre, empuja a Ryuusei y luego entra) salvadas!~~

- Ryuusei: auchhh! Ten más cuidado…¬¬

Gritos de fondo:

- Yukiko: dónde os habéis escondido? Venid aquí…!**

De vuelta con las fugitivas:

- Ryuusei: oh noooo, está cerca!

- Ran: sigamos corriend… (de repente se choca con algo…)

- Ryuusei: ahhhh…(babeando)

- Ran: qué pasa? (sube la mirada y ve a… una especie de ángel de cabellos rubios y largos y de ojos rubí) ahhhhhh…(empieza a babear)

- Aphrodi: qué hacen aquí estas chicas?

- Ran: ahhh… espera…dónde estamos?

- Aphrodi: en los vestuarios del equipo de fútbol ^^

- Ran: (mirando alrededor, se da cuenta de que hay muchos chicos en toalla…SOLO EN TOALLA!) oh vaya (ruborizándose, pero sin poder dejar de mirar al ángel rubio) lo sentimos, nos equivocamos de lugar… pues… Ryuusei, vámonos… (la mira… a ella y al charco de babas que tenía bajo sus pies)

- Ryuusei: ahhhhhh (babas goteando)

- Ran: pero qué miras? (sigue su mirada… hasta un chico de piel pálida, cabello rojo y ojos verdes que se encontraba al fondo del vestuario con una gota sobre su cabeza) ahhh, ya entiendo… de todos modos tenemos que salir de aquí…

(Se abre la puerta y por ella aparece Yukiko roja de furia… acompañada por Sakura y Ruka que intentaban evitar que dañara a alguien)

- Yukiko: OS ENCONTRÉ!WAJAJAJAJA! (agarra a Ryuusei, y se da cuenta que está ida… y llena de babas) QUÉ ASCO! QUÉ MIRAS? (vuelve en sí y se da cuenta de la cantidad de torsos desnudos que hay a su alrededor) DÓNDE ESTAMOS!

- Sakura: ahhhh (otra babeando) gazelleeeee… (sigue babeando)

- Ruka: (mira a su alrededor y ve a un avergonzado peliazul en una esquina) qué guapo… (luego, de no sabemos dónde, saca dos cubos y los coloca estratégicamente debajo de las bocas babeantes de Ryuusei y Sakura)

- Ran: lo siento muchooo (dirigiéndose a los chicos que estaban allí)

- Yukiko: (buscando con su shirou-radar) shirou lindoooooo! Kyaaaa!

- Ran: están mal…

- Ruka: y que lo digas…

Las chicas SOLO accedieron a salir del vestuario, SOLO SI los chicos les invitaban a comer algo cuando se prepararan.

_FIN_

- Ran: les gustó? Estoy nerviosa, es nuestra 1ª publicación… ¬¬

- Ryuusei: dejen reviews, doutashimasu! ^^

- Ran y Ryuusei: SAYOU!^^

PD: gomen, yuki-chan estará ausente durante un tiempo por motivos personales que no son de su incumbencia, lo sentimos mucho ~~


	2. ¡Vamos a ver Inazuma Eleven: The Ogre!

Ran: llegó el capítulo 2!^^

Ryuusei: siiiiii! qué FELICIDAD!

Ran: esperemos que les gustara el 1º… ¬¬

Ryuusei: eso espero, nos lo curramos bastante…

Ran: pero si era un sueño

Ryuusei: ehhh… da igual, hay que darnos méritos!^^

Ran: bueno pues… que comience el show!

Ryuusei: que show? estas loca…¬¬

Ran: en fin, di el disclaimer…

Ryuusei: hiroto es el mejor, te quiero level-5 por crear a tan maravilloso ser… (babea)

Ran: etto… eso no es un disclaimer

Ryuusei: para mí si lo es

Ran: (gotita en su cabeza) buenoo, empecemos

2. ¡Vamos a ver "Inazuma Eleven: The Ogre"!

Dos hermanas (Ran y Ryuusei) se encontraban tranquilamente sentadas en el sofá de su casa haciendo el vago, cuando de repente …

RING RING RING!

- Ran: maldito teléfono, deja que suene!¬¬

- Ryuusei: demo … puede ser importante … (mira el celular …) es yukiko … (lo coge) que quieres yukiko?

- Yukiko: (al otro lado del teléfono) AHHHHHHHH!^^

- Ryuusei: AHHHHH! MIS OIDOS!~~ (dolorida)

- Ran: por qué chilláis tanto?

- Yukiko: HE ENCONTRADO LA PELÍCULA DEL OGRE!** (*Nota autoras: en realidad la que la encontró fue ryuusei pero bueno es un sueño y hay que contar lo que pasa en él, así que…sigamos)

- Ran: no es para tant…

- Ryuusei: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!^^ HIROTOOOOOOO!^^ AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- Ran: morí … (tirada en el suelo del susto por los gritos) ~~

- Ryuusei: me voy para tu casa! Veámosla juntasssss! YAAAAAA!

- Yukiko: SIIIIII! Traéte a Ran, van a venir todos ** je je je

- Ryuusei: (recogiendo a Ran del suelo…) vale ^^ Venga Ran, que vamos a ver la peli con Yukiko, Sakura y Ruka ^^

Frente a la puerta de la casa de Yukiko …

DING DONG !

- Ryuusei: abre la puerta! Estoy ansiosa!

- Ran: no grites en medio de la calle … ¬¬

- Mamá de Yukiko: (abre la puerta) bienvenidas, niñas! Yukiko está en su habitación, os está esperando

- Ryuusei: (abriendo la puerta de la habitación) holaaaaa! Listas para ver la pelícu … (se calla se repente con la puerta a medio abrir)

- Ran: venga, pasa dentro ya, con lo ansiosa que estabas … (la echa a un lado) no sé por que te quedaste así de rígida … (mira al interior de la habitación y … ) QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

(Nota de ran: lo sé, la escena que veréis a continuación es rara y no tengo ninguna explicación lógica de por qué mi sueño es así … en realidad mis sueños no suelen ser lógicos, son más bien bastante surrealistas y debería estar acostumbrada … bueno, os dejo seguir leyendo que me enrollo … por donde iba? (leyendo más arriba) ah si…)

QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ?

Ran se quedó perpleja con la escena que veía en la habitación de la chica (en este sueño exageradamente grande): en ella se encontraban (cada uno por su parte) los personajes de esa serie de la que estaban profundamente enamoradas (exageré un poco), inazuma eleven.

- Yukiko: por fin habéis llegado! Todos os estábamos esperando para ver la película ^^ … Ryuusei estás bien?

- Ryuusei: ahhh … hiroto … kiyama … allí … (decía entre babas mientras apuntaba con el dedo al susodicho)

- Yukiko: si, los he invitado yo, como todavía no habían visto la peli … (explicaba mientras que Ryuusei le ignoraba)

- Ran: Yukiko, déjalo, Ryuusei no te hace ni caso, prefiere a hiroto

- Yukiko: (dolida) pues … ME VOY CON MI SHIROU! (se va)

- Ryuusei: … hiroto … (y va de camino a encontrarse con su amor platónico)

- Ran: ya me quedé sola … bueno, ya que estoy aquí voy a hablar con alguien (se va por su parte)

Con Ryuusei …

- Ryuusei: (se limpia las babas) hola hiroto, soy Ryuusei!^^

- Hiroto: (que hablaba con midorikawa) hola, encantado de conocerte!

- Ryuusei: lo mismo digooo … je je (sonrisa encantadora)

- Midorikawa: (viendo que sobra o más bien que la chica le está lanzando miradas asesinas de reojo) bueno, quédate tú hablando, yo cogeré varios helados del frigo

- Ryuusei: (echando "disimuladamente" fotos con su móbil al chico) je je

- Hiroto: emm … de acuerdo … oye, ryuusei, me gusta mucho tu nombre, muy original ^^

- Ryuusei: (llorando de emoción por dentro) arigatou! ^^

De repente se acercan kogure y varios más del equipo del japón, y se unen a la conversación.

Por otra parte, estaban Sakura y Ruka que, del mismo modo que las hermanas, habían quedado en trance al entrar en la habitación de su amiga.

- Sakura: Ruka, DIME QUE ESTÁ SUZUNO! (ansiosa)

- Ruka: no está, lo siento, te acompaño en el sentimiento …

- Sakura: al menos dime que está goenji … seguro que no está … soy gafe … (depre)

- Ruka: mira, por allá va goenji … ¬¬

- Sakura: (recuperada milagrosamente) GOENJIIIIiii … (se aleja)

- Ruka: que pronto se recuperó … (mira alrededor buscando a su querido peliazul…) kazemaru … (se acerca) está con endou!^^ (sus dos favoritos …) espera … NOOOOOOOOO! (… una pena que no le guste el yaoi … endou le abrazaba a kaze-chan cariñosamente) por quééééé! (le entra depresión y se desmaya, cayéndose al suelo … y todos la ignoran)

En fin, por su parte, shirou y goenji estaban hablando sobre cómo hacer una nueva supertécnica y sobre cómo saldrían en la película que (se supone) habían ido a ver allí … hasta que de repente …

- Yukiko: SHIROUUUUU!

- Sakura: GOENJIIIIIII!

- Goenji: quiénes son éstas? (cara de enfado)

- Shirou: ella (señalando a yukiko) es la que nos ha invitado a ver la peli … y la otra … será una amiga suya … supongo …

- Yukiko: SHIROUU LINDOOO!^^ gracias por venir! (le abraza cariñosamente) hola goenji (indiferente)

- Goenji: emm … si hola, y gracias por invitarnos a todos … pero … por qué me mira tanto tu amiga? (señala a sakura, que le mira fijamente sin pestañear y … por si fuera poco … babeando)

- Yukiko: ohhh … ella es sakura … tú y suzuno sois sus favoritos … (sigue agarrada a shirou)

- Goenji: ahhh … así que eres … una fan … ?

- Sakura: siiiiiiiiiiii … qué guapooooo … (a goenji y a shirou le salen una gotitas en la cabeza)

- Goenji: bueno … me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a cuidar de yuuka … asi que … será mejor que me vaya (aunque no lo parezca, goenji odia a las chicas que babean por él … al menos en mi sueño …)

- Sakura: yo iré contigo! Siiii! Adiós yukiko, siento no poder ver la peli con vosotras …

- Yukiko: no te preocupes, yo me quedo aquí con mi shirou súper adorable

(sakura se aleja arrastrando por el brazo a goenji … mientras, shirou se preocupa un poco por su amigo) shirou, no te preocupes por goenji, estará bien, sakura no está tan loca como parece … bueno un poco sí

- Shirou: vale!^^ ejem … yukiko-chan … (cambiando de tema)

- Yukiko: (emocionada por que le llamase así) siiiiii?

- Shirou: quiero palomitas … (sonrojado)

- Yukiko: KYAAAAA! PERO QUÉ LINDOOOO! Ven, haremos todas las palomitas que quieras!

- Shirou: biennnn!^^ arigatou, yukiko-chan! (si algo he aprendido con este sueño es que shirou sabe como engatusar a sus fans …)

Mientras tanto, Ran se paseaba por la habitación buscando algo que hacer, o más bien a alguien con quién hablar, porque todas sus amigas estaban ocupadas haciendo algo. Buscó a aphrodi, pero no lo encontró …

- Ran: jooo … y ahora qué hago? (ve acercarse a alguien bastante peculiar …) pero si es …

- Tobitaka: hola … soy …

- Ran: TOBI-CHANNNN! ^^

- Tobitaka: (se queda de piedra) … emm … parece que me conoces … quién eres?

- Ran: oh … gomen … soy Ran, encantada de conocerte!

- Tobitaka: yoroshii queen (tradución: mucho gusto)

- Ran: (emocionada, es que es uno de sus personajes favoritos de la serie) bueno, al menos encuentro a alguien way con quien hablar … aunque no seas muy hablador …

- Tobitaka: entonces supongo que verás inazuma eleven …

- Ran: siiiiiiii!^^

- Tobitaka: … y … crees que me veo bien en la serie? … sé sincera … es que creo que muchas fans me odian … y no sé el por qué … (se le veía bastante cohibido)

- Ran: pues … por una parte, me encanta tu historia y tu personalidad, lo mucho que te esfuerzas en lo que te gusta y lo protector que eres con tus amigos …

- Tobitaka: siii (se va viendo feliz)

- Ran: pero, hay que admitirlo, al principio eras un desastre y un estorbo en el equipo …

- Tobitaka: … (se va entristeciendo, ran no se da cuenta)

- Ran: … y encima no aceptabas consejos de nadie. Además, con esa cara de cabreado todo el santo día, tío, sonríe un poco, cambia de expresión … ah, y quítate ese dichoso tupé, quiero, digo, queremos verte sin él! … emm … tobitaka …? (ran lo encuentra encogido en una silla con la cara escondida entre los brazos, envuelto en un aura de depresión - cuánta gente más se va a deprimir?) tobi-chan … PERO QUÉ LE HE DICHOOO? (SE MALDICE A SÍ MISMA) lo sientooo, me dejé llevar y acabé soltando todo lo que se me pasaba por la mente … sorry

- Tobitaka: (mira la cara de tristeza de ran) vale, no lo dijiste con mala intención … supongo …

- Ran: demo … en realidad … si me gustaría verte sin el tupé de vez en cuando … doutashimasuuuuu … (puppy face - cara de cachorrito)

- Tobitaka: … … … me lo pensaré … y deja de poner esa cara … ¬¬

- Ran: SIIIIIII! VERÉ A TOBI-CHAN SIN TUPÉ! YUJUUUUUU … (saltando de alegría por la victoria conseguida)

Bueno, sigamos con nuestra amante de los meteoros … ella se encontraba tranquilamente charlando con hiroto hasta que, según ella, kogure y los demás empezaron a "acosar a su hiroto", y la chica …

- Ryuusei: DEJAD EN PAZ A HIRO-CHAN! (fuera de sí)

- Kogure: (corriendo) SOCORROOO! ELLA DA MÁS MIEDO QUE HARUNA! KABEYAMA AYÚDAME!

- Kabeyama: de eso nada, tú te lo has buscado … y no te pienso ayudar porque más de una vez he sido víctima de tus gamberradas, así que estoy de parte de la chica …

- Hiroto: (extrañado) pero qué ha pasado aquí? … (no se ha enterado de nada)

- Ryuusei: KOGUREEE! NO PODRÁS CORRER POR MUCHO TIEMPOOOO! (amenazaba a kogure con un balón en la mano, mientras el otro corría y corría sin rumbo … )

Ryuusei estaba tan fuera de sí que no miraba por donde iba y a punto estuvo de arrollar a su amiga Ruka, si no hubiera sido por que una persona la apartó del camino …

- Ruka: (sigue deprimida) quién es? Déjame … estoy depre …

- ¿?: así se lo agradeces a quien te ha salvado de ser aplastada como una cucaracha?

- Ruka: … emmm … pues gracias … (se digna a mirar al chico) pero si eres …

- ¿?: soy ryo miyasaka, encantado, pero no me gusta ver a alguien tan decaído … qué te ha pasado?

- Ruka: pues … kazemaru está … con endou … (asimilando la situación)

- Miyasaka: oh, eso … yo ya estoy acostumbrado … por mucho que lo intente … es imposible … él quiere a "su capitán" … pero ya me he rendido, estoy decidido a olvidarme de él, así que … (la mira)

- Ruka: qué?

- Miyasaka: por qué no vamos a tomar un helado? ^^

- Ruka: (se lo piensa) vale !^^

(se alejan hacia la cocina, lástima que midorikawa se acabara todo el helado del frigorífico)

(Finalmente, no se vio ninguna película, pues mi sueño acabó ahí).

FIN

Ryuusei: bien, qué os ha parecido?

Ran: lo siento si ha sido confuso de leer o si os habéis perdido … gomen nasai!

Ryuusei: es que tus sueños son demasiado confusos, ran

Ran: lo sé y lo siento

Ryuusei: bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado …

Ran: … y que se hayan reído mucho … pero no que se hayan caído del asiento, si es así, gomen nasai!

Ryuusei: deja de disculparte, ran, no seas pesada

Ran: lo siento …

Ryuusei: ahhh … en fin … sigue siendo mi hermana

Ran y Ryuusei: HASTA OTRA!

Ryuusei: y dejen reviews! Por cierto… MINNA, ISSHOU NI, SAKKA YAROU ZE !


	3. La carrera decisiva

Ryuusei y Ran: konnichiwaaaa!

Yukiko y Sakura: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ryuusei: vamos con otro sueño de ran

Ran: no os preocupéis, ya se están acabando mis sueños buenos

Ryuusei: otros que tiene no son nada divertidos …

Ran: como en el que se ahogó hiroto (lo siento fans locas por hiroto, no fue mi intención, no tengo nada en contra de él)

Ryuusei: BUAAAAAAHHH! HIROTO NO TE MUERAS! (le hizo llorar)

Yukiko: te entiendo ryuusei, ran también soñó que shirou moría (rompe a llorar junto con Ryuusei) BUUUAAAAAA!

Sakura: que pasa? Así es que han muerto sus ídolos, jejejeje

Ran: bueno … qué sensibles … oye, os compraré un muñequito de hiroto y otro de shirou si paráis de una vez y seguimos con la historia

Yukiko y Ryuusei: valeeeee!^^ allá va el disclaimer!

Sakura: VIVAAAAAA SUZUNOOOO! Y GOENJI TAMBIEN ! Y TORAMARU! (su propio Disclaimer)

Ran: disclaimer: inazuma eleven pertenece a level-5, pero si algún día fuera nuestro haríamos felices a las millones de yaoístas fanáticas que hay en el universo

Ryuusei y Yukiko: WUUUU VIVA EL YAOIIIII!^^

Ran: empecemos!

* * *

><p>3. La carrera decisiva<p>

Esta vez nuestras protagonistas son Ran, Ryuusei y Yukiko. Estas chicas se encontraban en una pista de atletismo (como lo oís) para ver la carrera que se llevaría a cabo entre los jugadores del inazuma japan. Y os preguntaréis: ¿por qué iban a participar estos chicos locos por el fútbol (es un decir) en una carrera de atletismo? Pues resulta que … QUIEN GANASE LA CARRERA SERÍA EL CHICO MÁS LINDO DEL EQUIPO! (si, así es mi sueño, raro, como siempre). Y además, habían asistido muchas fans de los integrantes del equipo (os imagináis? Un montón de yaoístas y fuyoshis que fueron para animar a sus ídolos).

- Ran: esto es impresionante … no pensé que hubiera tantas como nosotras …

- Ryuusei: siiiiiiii, esto es muy divertido!

- Yukiko: cállate … vamos a animar a tachi! Es el más lindooo!

- Ran: siiiiiiii!lindoooo! (ran y yukiko con unos guantes de esos que son enormes y tienen el dedo índice levantado, en estos guantes estaba escrito "tachi tú puedes!").

- Ryuusei: ahhhh! no me chilléis al oído! … (viendo que no le hacían caso) … Me piro de aquí …

- Yukiko: ehhhhh! Mira ahí está tachi, mira qué lindo!

- Ran: eh Ryuusei mira! … emm … Yukiko …

- Yukiko: si?

- Ran: dónde se ha metido Ryuusei?

- Yukiko: oh! Pues ahora que lo dices …

De repente se escucharon desde lo alto de las gradas las voces de al menos 50 fans locas que animaban a hiroto, acompañados por unos gritos de ánimo provenientes del megáfono de la que parecía ser la líder de las hirotomaníacas.

- Yukiko: esa voz … no será …?

- Ran: es Ryuusei! No me lo creo!

Ahí estaba Ryuusei, que se había cambiado de ropa y ahora lucía un uniforme de fútbol imitando al del japan, solo que en la camiseta se veía escrito "I love aliens" con una cara chibi de hiroto.

- Ran: (con una gotita en la cabeza) yo flipo … cómo algunas se obsesionan tanto con ese chico ? … (y habla la que estaba gritando como una idiota obsesa con tachi …)

- Yukiko: ya … (apartando la mirada de las gradas) ahhhhh!

- Ran: pero qué te pasa ahora?

- Yukiko: SHIROU!

- Ran: ahh … qué adorable … y qué? No íbamos a apoyar a tachi?

- Yukiko: (mira a Ran con cara de asesina) eso es fácil de decir para ti … pero para mi es un dilema elegir entre mi tachi lindo y mi shirou súper adorable!

- Ran: amm …(esto provocó que le creciera la gota en su cabeza)

- Yukiko: AHHHHH! NO SE QUÉ HACER! (mira a Ran y se le ocurre algo) AJÁ! TÚ PUEDES AYUDAR A TACHI Y YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE LUCHAR POR LA VICTORIA DE MI SHIROU! (lo dijo tan dramáticamente que faltó poco para que Ran se cayera a un lado tipo anime)

- Ran: bueno (viendo alejarse a una muy feliz Yukiko que parecía estar preparada incluso para una guerra armada) parece que me dejaron sola …

...

5 minutos después …

- Comentarista: QUE COMIENCE LA CARRERA!

Con el disparo de salida los jugadores del inazuma japan salieron como el viento de la línea de salida, y con ellos una manada de fans que a su vez corrían con sus ídolos y les ayudaban a ganar posiciones, de alguna forma …

Solo hubo un jugador que no salió corriendo tras escuchar el comienzo de la carrera, ese fue (como no) fudou, que le habían obligado a participar pero que en realidad no le importaba para nada. por tanto, se fue a comerse una banana (lo típico). El abandono del estratega hizo que sus múltiples fans irrumpieran en lloros incontrolables … (fudou malo XD)

- Shirou: … oh … acaba de empezar la carrera y ya me estoy empezando a cansar …

- Yukiko: no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a ganar esta carrera! (posicionándose al lado de shirou)

- Shirou: pero … cómo lo harás …?

- Yukiko: (mirando a shirou con una cara como si le hubiese poseído atsuya) ya verás, mi shirou … jijiji …

- Shirou: … ya no sé si quiero verlo … (cara de susto)

...

Por otro lado, Ran se vio empujada por una ola de fanáticas y sin darse cuenta estaba corriendo con los demás. De pronto, vio a una persona que le llamó la atención … por el tupé que llevaba como peinado.

- Ran: ahhh! Es tobi-chan! … (se queda mirando al defensa) … qué rápido corre … espera! Es imposible! Él no puede, mejor dicho, no debe ganar la carrera, tengo que impedírselo … (se acerca a tobitaka y se pone a correr a su lado) hola!

- Tobitaka: hola (a su bola)

- Ran: así que participas para ganar el título al más lindo eh?

- Tobitaka: siii (le brillan los ojos), tengo la esperanza de que si gano esta carrera no vuelvan a burlarse de mí

- Ran: emm … esto … quiero decirte algo pero no te enfades ok?

- Tobitaka: hnnn?

- Ran: verás … no deberías estar en esta carrera

- Tobitaka: por qué?

- Ran: mira, yo soy fan tuya pero … bueno … digamos … que no eres de muy buen ver …

- Tobitaka: pero yo tengo el mismo derecho que los otros a participar en la carrera!

- Ran: pero no estaría mal que arrebatases el título a los que en realidad se lo merecen?

- Tobitaka: es cierto … (piensa un poco) … espera! No me vas a liar, voy a seguir corriendo!

- Ran: HE DICHO QUE TE RETIRES YA DE LA CARRERA! (le mira con cara de asesina y aplastando con la mano una lata que quien sabe de donde la sacó)

- Tobitaka: (parándose de inmediato) … de … acuerdo …

- Ran: gracias por entenderme! Eres un buen tío! (tobitaka se aleja apenado) bien, uno menos!

...

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la pista …

- Endou: devuélveme mi banda! Buaaaaaa!

… un desesperado endou corría detrás de una fan de hiroto que le había robado su banda mientras corría y había huído con ella.

- Fan 1: te la devolveré cuando abandones la carrera, no debes ganar tú, tiene que ganar nuestro hiro-chan!

- Endou: pero … yo no quiero que kaze-chan corra solo … porfaaaa (puppy eyes)

- Fan 1: (cara de resignación) no hay más remedio (se dirige a otra fan), hazlo!

- Fan 2: jijiji cuanto he deseado hacer esto … (saca de quien sabe donde una vieja pelota de fútbol y se la enseña a endou dejando ver una etiqueta que pone: propiedad de endou)

- Endou: oh es la primera pelota que tuve de pequeño, que recuerdos …

- Fan 2: me alegro que te guste … (de repente saca un cuchillo del bolsillo, apunta con él al balón y echa a correr en la dirección contraria que los participantes en la carrera)

- Endou: espera! Qué haces? No lo hagas por favor! (va detrás de la fan suplicando que no haga daño al balón XD)

- Kazemaru: vaya! y ese cuchillo? Debería ir a parar a endou, puede ser peligroso cuando le da esos ataques de obsesión … endou-kun! espera!

...

Volviendo con nuestra querida amante de los lobos, se encontraba, más que en una carrera limpia de violencia, en una lucha a muerte para que su fubuki favorito ganara …

- Yukiko: (hiperactiva) QUITÁOS DE MI CAMINO!

Es más, fue la fan que más jugadores echó de la carrera, y de muy diferentes maneras …

- Kogure: ushishishishi te adelanté shirou!

- Yukiko: (cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta y lanzándolo fuera de la pista)

quita de en medio, enano! (NA: hay que aclarar que nuestra yukiko mide cerca de 1.70 m, con lo cual es muy fácil para ella lanzar de esa manera al pobre kogure)

- Shirou: … creo que te pasaste con él yukiko-chan …

- Yukiko: no le ha pasado nada shirou … recuerda que es el enano demonio así que no debes preocuparte

- Matsuno: hola shirou! Veo que vas bien no?

- Shirou: siii, la verdad es que … (mirando al chico, que había perdido la visión de la carrera porque yukiko le había bajado hasta la boca el gorro que llevaba, lo que causó que matsuno se desviara, saliera de la pista y fuese descalificado) … pero qué le has hecho?

- Yukiko: bueno pensé que tendría frio así que le tapé un poco … (poniendo cara de inocente) … oh mierda! (mirando a la izquierda y cambiando a una expresión de asco tremendo) ahora van y deja que se adelanten kurimatsu paletas y el gordo de kabeyama! Cómo hago para que abandonen? (pensativa) AJÁ! (seguidamente, se coloca al lado de kurimatsu, que estaba corriendo delante de kabeyama, y le pone la zancadilla, haciendo que se tropezara y, pobre de él, le cayera encima kabeyama)

- Kurimatsu: ahhhhh! Me muero! Que alguien me ayude!

- Kabeyama: lo siento amigo! No pensé que fueras a caerte … no me dio tiempo a esquivarte … lo siento! (cogiendo al aplastado chico del suelo y llevándoselo para que lo curaran)

- Yukiko: me ha salido bien el plan! Yujuuuu!

- Shirou: … esta vez te has pasado …

- Yukiko: no te preocupes, es por una buena causa :D (shirou la mira dudoso) vamos shirou, no soy la única que está haciendo esto, las fans de hiroto han conseguido echar de la carrera a muchos, incluido el gorila pelirrosa de someoka, a endou y … ah, hola mido-chan!

- Mido: hola … no creen que hay mucho calor?

- Shirou: bueno, en realidad si … (enjugándose el sudor)

- Yukiko: sabes con qué puede desaparecer totalmente el calor que tengas?

- Mido: con qué? (mirándola con atención)

- Yukiko: con montones de helado! Toma, te doy dinero y vete a comer helados hasta reventar!

- Mido: (súper feliz) siiiii! Helado! (se va corriendo dejando a shirou con una gotita en la cabeza y a yukiko con la cabeza levantada en posición de orgullo)

- Yukiko: ves shirou? No soy tan mala … he hecho feliz a mido-chan …

- Shirou: … anda que … lo que no se te ocurra a ti …

...

Unos 100 m antes de acabar la carrera, ya quedaban solo cuatro participantes en la pista: shirou, junto con la yukiko invencible; hiroto, vitoreado y ayudado por sus fans lideradas por nuestra loca ryuusei; tachimukai y tsunami, acompañados por ran …

- Tsunami: ya te he dicho que no voy a dejar solo a tachi, pesada!

- Ran: solo te digo que dejemos que él solo gane a shirou, yukiko no se atreverá a hacer nada a tachi!

- Tachi: (cansado e ignorado) dejen de discutir …

- Ran: te lo digo por tu bien, si te acercas junto a tachi a donde están yukiko y shirou … podrías resultar dañado … y créeme, conozco a esa chica … y da escalofríos …

- Tsunami: deja de exagerar quieres?te dije que voy a ir con tachi hasta e final, y eso es lo que haré …

- Tachi: (sonrojado)… tsunami-san … (estaba tan perdido en las palabras del defensa que no pudo coordinar bien sus movimientos y cayó en plancha al suelo) auuuuu! …

- Ran y Tsunami: tachi! (se agachan para ayudarle a levantarse)

- Tsunami: lo llevaré a las chicas para que le curen las heridas de la cara …

- Ran: ahhh! qué lindura! qué romántico! (le salió su vena yaoi XD)

...

Mientras tanto, nuestra perdida fanática de hiroto se encontraba liderando a las cientos de fans del delantero cósmico, muy orgullosa de que sus planes hubieran funcionado, porque ahora solo quedaban shirou y hiroto en la pista, no esperaba llegar tan lejos …

- Ryuusei: (dirigiéndose a las fans) chicas, estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras … ahora … debemos conseguir que gane hiroto!

- Fans: haiiiiiii!

- Ryuusei: poneos manos a la obra! (coge un megáfono)

- Fans: (preparadas con unos pompones rojos tipo animadoras) estamos listas!

- Ryuusei: empecemos! (enchufa el megáfono) VAMOS HIROTOOO! NOSOTRAS TE APOYAMOS! TODAS A LA VEZ, CHICAS!

- Ryuusei y Fans: GO GO HIROTO! LETS GO HIROTO! GO GO HIROTO!

De pronto, a una de las fans se le resbala el pompón, que cae en dirección a la pista … directamente al rostro de hiroto kiyama, que pasaba en aquellos momentos muy cerca de la meta tras adelantar a shirou y yukiko. Sin embargo, acabó corriendo en círculos y cayéndose al suelo.

- Ryuusei: (fuera de sí) QUÉ HAS HECHO IDIOTAAA? HAS HECHO QUE PIERDA HIRO-CHAN! PREPÁRATE PARA TU CASTIGO! (le gritaba a la pobre chica mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza con el megáfono)

Y así fue como, sin pretenderlo, shirou ganó la carrera al chico más lindo de inazuma japan.

FIN

* * *

><p>Ran: les ha gustado? Si o no?creo que este sueño deja claro que las fans de hiroto y las de shirou están un pelín locas …<p>

Ryuusei y Yukiko: no estamos locas! Solo luchamos por lo que queremos! (caras llenas de orgullo)

Ran: oh qué profundas … bueno, a lo que iba … dejen reviews please!

Yukiko: sino les haré lo que le hice a kogure (cara amenazante)

Ryuusei: no amenaces a nuestros lectores idiota (le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Yukiko: mema! No me golpees! (empiezan a pelearse)

Ran: bueno (con una gota nen la cabeza) … SAYOUUUUU!


End file.
